


We'll always have the rain

by t3nka3de



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3nka3de/pseuds/t3nka3de
Summary: Even if he was gone,We'll always have that one day,We'll always have the rain,Right?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	We'll always have the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend  
> Ilysm and you're so amazing <33333

No matter what my mind always ends up back in the same place.

Rantaro Amami.

No matter how long he's been gone,

I always think of him.

I still remember the day that I knew...

The day I knew I loved him.

It was a cold September day and Rantaro had decided to come over so I could help him with homework. All day the forecast had said it was going to rain.

"Well I guess the weather people were wrong," Rantaro shifted in his chair, staring out the window.

"Could you please focus?" I looked up from my own homework to look at him. "You came over here to do homework remember?" 

"Yeah but it's not like grade 11 math is going to matter anyways, right?" 

I sighed and rested my head on the table, "that's the thing Rantaro, it does matter, that's what I've been telling you."

Rantaro suddenly stood up and pointed at the window, "Shuichi look!" He started laughing, "Its raining!"

He scurried towards the door and quickly pulled on his shoes. He was about halfway out the door and was put of breath when he turned around and asked, "Are you coming?"

Rantaro was laughing, I always loved his laugh it was melodic, "This is amazing!" He twirled around, sticking his arms out.

I smiled slightly, crossing my arms and leaning against the building, "Yeah I guess it is."

It started raining harder and I heard thunder in the distance. I took a step back into the covering around the building to shield me from the rain.

Rantaro kept spinning and laughing while the rain fell harder around him. "Aren't you going to come out into the rain with me?"

"I really don't want to get my clothes wet," I leaned against the building, "Besides, aren't we too old for this anyway?"

"Oh boo hoo, one, your clothes will dry, two, you only live once, three, you are never too old for anything. Now come on!" Rantaro frantically waved me over.

I sighed and took off my hat, "Fine, I guess I'll come spin in the rain with you." I stepped out into the rain, feeling the rain pour down my face.

"We aren't going to spin," He took my hand, pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "We're going to dance. Just you, me and the rain."

I felt my face heat up and I nodded slowly, "Okay, yeah we could do that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started swaying, Rantaro rested his forehead on mine. "I've always wanted to do this with you. The rain shall be ours forever." 

He then did something I never would've guessed, he kissed me. His lips were soft and he tasted like espresso and caramel. 

He gently kissed my forehead, "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

I giggled, "Neither do you."

We stayed there, laughing and dancing in the rain.

Later that night I texted Rantaro,

"I love you"

And I never got a response.

But none the less,

Even if he was gone,

We'll always have that one day,

We'll always have the rain,

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! This is my first time writing a fic, so I'm not sure if it's any good.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
